Plan B
by chokomagedon
Summary: (Este fic antes se llamaba Presente). Near le pide a Mello encontrarse la noche de Navidad para darle un regalo que podría cambiar sus vidas. ¿Aceptará Mello cumplir las expectativas de su rival, o decidirá seguir haciendo las cosas a su manera?
1. Reencuentro

Después de unos largos años de ausencia, he regresado. Supongo que no queda nadie por aquí que me recuerde, ¿no?

* * *

**PRESENTE**

**Capítulo I: El reencuentro**

Apenas Mello dejó de lado sus preocupaciones habituales y se permitió dirigir la atención al paisaje urbano que se le presentaba a través del parabrisas, sintió cómo el músculo de su corazón se distendía por primera vez en mucho tiempo. En el centro de la ciudad todo era bullicio y movimiento y luces, fijas e intermitentes. La gente se agolpaba en los negocios, aún abiertos a pesar de las altas horas, o caminaba por las amplias veredas como si se tratase del sistema circulatorio de algún organismo gigantesco y vigoroso. No había muchos vehículos, sin embargo, así que desde su posición era posible observar cómo los altos postes de luz de la avenida seguían dos líneas oblicuas hasta unirse en un punto lejano. Había algo de reminiscencia dentro de los motivos de tal sosiego. Algo que tenía que ver con la época en la que comenzaba a conocer la libertad y el aire tóxico de las zonas céntricas y no tenía todavía necesidad de ocultar su rostro o de cuidarse las espaldas. Algo que tenía que ver, en una última y lejana instancia, con la inocencia que ahora cualquiera consideraría perdida.

Un simple e innecesario vistazo a su copiloto le sirvió para confirmar que este se encontraba a varios kilómetros luz de sentir distensión o placer. Siempre le había parecido que Near se encontraba a kilómetros luz de sentir _nada_. Pero también había aprendido que, cuanto más pasa el tiempo, mayores chances tiene uno de toparse con contraejemplos.

De pronto se halló luchando contra el deseo de estacionar el auto y fundirse con el torrente de peatones. No le agradaba luchar contra sus deseos. Pero la consigna de pasar desapercibido debía ser respetada. Y para Near, con sus revueltos cabellos albinos, sus movimientos torpes y esa estúpida vestimenta suya —si se le podía llamar vestimenta—, pasar desapercibido resultaría más que de una cuestión de suerte. Las personas como ellos no consideraban la suerte como una variable a tener en cuenta.

—Voy a buscar un sitio más tranquilo para estacionar —comentó, ignorando el hecho de que nadie le había preguntado nada. Lo ponía nervioso el silencio que dominaba el interior del coche. En lugar de esperar una respuesta, encendió la radio. Near se puso a retorcer un mechón de cabello con el dedo índice apenas una melodía comenzó a salir por el altoparlante. La posibilidad de que le gustase la música era remota. Aquel pensamiento fue digno de producir una sonrisa burlona en los labios de Mello.

Tuvo que conducir unos cuantos kilómetros hasta hallar ese sitio más tranquilo. Durante ese tiempo sonaron tres canciones seguidas y ninguna palabra. Mello hizo presión con los dedos alrededor del volante y cerró los ojos. De esa manera su cuerpo exteriorizaba su lucha interior entre dejarse llevar por sus deseos o por su orgullo. Near, por otro lado, se mantenía sereno e inalterado, al menos en apariencia. Probablemente su mente estuviese procesando un millón de pensamientos a la vez. Pero Mello no era capaz de adivinarlos, por lo que sabía que su nerviosismo aumentaría mientras sus voces continuaran perdonando los minutos.

—¿Qué es lo que somos, Near? —preguntó entonces, permitiendo que se denotara una cierta entonación de reproche o fastidio—. No se podría decir que somos enemigos o aliados. Mucho menos, que no seamos nada. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que somos?

El dedo índice de Near se quedó inmóvil, enredado en su mechón de cabello. Sus ojos, dos orificios negros difíciles de distinguir en la oscuridad, permanecieron fijos en dirección al techo del vehículo.

—No es que el mundo sea blanco y negro, Mello. De lo contrario, un asesino de criminales sería un salvador en lugar de un criminal más.

Al oír aquellas frases, Mello echó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás. Probablemente lo hiciera con la intención de proferir una carcajada, pero el encuentro fortuito con su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor lo interrumpió. Todavía no se acostumbraba a la nueva apariencia de su rostro. Más aún cuando las sombras ayudaban a confundir las diferentes texturas y relieves que el fuego había moldeado.

—Acabas de eludir mi pregunta. Eso es raro en ti. ¿Ya te aburriste de encontrarle una lógica a todo?

(Near, nuevamente embebido en silencio, entornó los párpados y trasladó su mirada hacia la noche que arrullaba a la calle. Una fina llovizna había comenzado a caer. Por enésima vez su acompañante, tan listo como era, no lograba comprender aquello que, para su entendimiento, resultaba tan evidente: en el sitio de su cerebro donde habitaba Mello, allí exactamente terminaba toda su lógica. No se trataba de nada escandalizador ni preocupante. Simplemente era así).

—Ya, olvídalo. Me imaginé que esto sería de esta manera. Ni sé para qué te traje.

Apenas la mano del mayor de ellos se colocó en la palanca de cambios con la intención de poner primera, un contacto helado sobre su dorso la hizo detenerse. El corazón de Mello bombeó de manera curiosa dentro de su pecho. Tras preguntarse el motivo de semejante reacción, se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de los años que llevaban siendo conocidos, era la primera vez que sus pieles se tocaban.

—Aún no es medianoche —le reprochó Near con su mirada oscura contemplando ambas manos encontradas—. Apreciaría mucho que al menos esperaras hasta entonces.

—Como quieras —aceptó al no hallar ninguna excusa que no le sonase demasiado infantil. Se preguntó si acaso aquella no sería en su vida la espera con mayor sabor a interminable, con la mano regordeta de Near congelándole las venas. Entonces se acordó de Wammy's House. "¿Cuánto tiempo me habré engañado esperando a que L se decidiera por un sucesor?", se preguntó. No se le daban bien las esperas, ni los autoengaños—. ¿Acaso me vas a dar un regalo? —se le ocurrió burlarse. Las burlas sí le agradaban.

—Así es.

Los labios del rubio se cerraron, y lo primero que este hizo tras semejante afirmación, casi instintivamente, fue estudiar con la mirada aquellas prendas holgadas que vestían el cuerpo menudo y lánguido de su acompañante. "¿Dónde…?". Se obligó a desviar la vista. Near había vuelto a apartar la suya hacia la ventana, pero había recibido la sensación de un latigazo en la espinilla al reparar en la forma en que se había quedado mirando cada pliegue, cada trozo de tela arrugada, los recovecos donde se hacían pequeñas sombras… Blanco, blanco, todo blanco. Sintió nuevas ganas de arrancar el coche.

—No todos los regalos vienen en cajas adornadas con grandes moños de colores —le recordó de pronto el albino.

Los ojos de Mello, profundamente azules, milagrosamente salvados del fuego, se encontraron con las manecillas del reloj de una tienda ya cerrada: todavía faltaban veinte tortuosos minutos para la medianoche. Como animales que huyen alertados por una próxima catástrofe, las personas parecían haberse esfumado, y ahora en las calles se agolpaban el silencio, la soledad absoluta. Las únicas señales de vida eran las casas iluminadas, hileras de espectros que refulgían en medio de la negrura. Se preguntó en qué momento la llovizna se había convertido en nieve.

—¿Qué te parece si me das ahora mismo tu regalo y terminamos con esta tontería? Después de todo, no esperabas que este encuentro cambiara nada, ¿o sí?

Le pareció que Near estaba a punto de decir: "Claro que no", pero solamente lo vio encogerse de hombros y suspirar. ¿Se sentiría molesto? ¿Desilusionado? ¿Apenado? ¿Con frío? ¿Con calor? ¿Con hambre? Recordó que difícilmente encontraría respuesta a ninguna de sus preguntas, y que seguir preguntándose ese tipo de cosas resultaría igual de inútil. También rememoró lo mucho que detestaba a su rival, el culpable de que en ese momento se sintiera tan incómodo, tan impaciente… estúpido. Las uñas clavadas en la palma de su mano no tardaron en hacerle sentir ardor. A veces resultaba sorprendente cómo la sangre podía hervirle de un momento a otro. Sus dedos buscaron y hallaron sin esfuerzo el arma que llevaba guardada; era vagamente consciente de la falsa seguridad que esta le transmitía.

—Near… Tú…

El cañón de la pistola semiautomática tembló de rabia sobre el enmarañado cabello blanco. Las fosas nasales de la persona que la sostenía se dilataron y, por unos instantes, el tiempo pareció detenerse dentro de aquel vehículo cubierto por la nieve. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no era capaz de obtener ninguna reacción, ni siquiera así? Rechinó los dientes y, en un último esfuerzo desesperado, apretó más el arma contra el cráneo antes de quitar el seguro.

**Continuará...**


	2. Contraejemplo

**Capítulo II: Contraejemplo**

—Lo siento —habló finalmente Near—. Si aprietas el gatillo ahora, entonces será un _game over_.

Lo sabía. Lo sabía más que bien. Si él mataba a Near antes de alcanzar la victoria, antes de ser el número uno, mientras Kira siguiese vivo… aquella sería la peor derrota imaginable.

—Quién sabe. Tal vez Kira me importe una mierda, y decida matarte de una vez por todas.

—Entonces, por favor, dispárame.

—Otra vez con eso… —se quejó, acomodando los labios entre una sonrisa torcida y un gesto de asco—. ¿No tienes miedo de que haga lo que me pides? ¿No temes que, por primera vez en toda tu vida, tus certezas estén erradas?

—Ni mis certezas ni mis temores cambiarían en nada las cosas. Además, si las reglas del cuaderno de la muerte son ciertas, entonces todos contamos con un tiempo determinado de vida que se acabará cuando deba acabarse, sin importar lo que hagamos. Si mi tiempo ha llegado a su fin, entonces da igual si suplico o si no hago nada.

—Um… ¿Y qué tal si tu tiempo no se ha acabado, pero Kira escribió tu nombre?

—Eso sería imposible —respondió con firmeza—. Sin embargo, si existiera esa posibilidad, el resultado sería el mismo.

"_Los humanos cuyos nombres sean escritos en este cuaderno morirán_".

Frustrado por la insistente y perpetua falta de emociones, a Mello se le dio por pasear el arma por el resto del cuerpo de su acompañante. La punta del cañón se deslizó casi con delicadeza por el cuello y hombros, bajó por un brazo y luego se dirigió hacia los botones que se cerraban a la altura del abdomen. Comenzó a pensar en la comodidad que debió de haber tenido Near durante toda su existencia, y cómo reaccionaría este frente al sufrimiento. Sintió una extraña oleada de placer al imaginar su rostro contorsionado por el dolor, sus quejidos, en el caso de que, por ejemplo, se le ocurriera volarle un brazo. ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que lograse mantener su expresividad en semejante situación? ¿Afectaría en algo su competencia si lo intentara…?

De pronto, al llegar a la altura de su pecho, una sensación de dureza lo hizo detenerse.

—Justo a tiempo —declaró Near, y las campanadas comenzaron a sonar—. Ya puedo darte tu regalo.

Mello parpadeó. Se había abstraído por completo del sentido del tiempo y de la situación en la que se encontraba; de su regalo, de la estúpida Navidad, de Kira… Para evitar que Near se diera cuenta de su distracción, si es que todavía no lo había hecho, torpemente se apresuró a estirar su mano libre y la introdujo dentro de la camisa blanca. Entonces, algo impensado ocurrió: su rival, siempre tan inexpresivo, tan imperturbable, sufrió un sobresalto y se apretujó contra el respaldo del asiento mientras su rostro pálido se teñía de un color sonrosado. Claro que, de no haberse hallado tan cerca, de no haber prestado la suficiente atención, tal reacción hubiese pasado por completo desapercibida. Pero allí había estado, y todavía restaba evidencia en el par de mejillas encendidas. Mello habría sonreído de oreja a oreja si no se hubiese encontrado él también tan sorprendido.

—Sí, ese es —recibió como confirmación, aunque se dio cuenta de que en aquel hablar, aparentemente monocorde, se escondía algo parecido a un esfuerzo.

Finalmente, se decidió a tomar el objeto que había sentido con su arma a través de la ropa, y allí descubrió un bolsillo interno. En este se escondía su regalo: una gran barra de chocolate negro. Curiosamente, era de la marca que solía consumir cuando vivía en el orfanato Wammy's House, en Inglaterra. Estaba seguro de que la tienda había cerrado hacía unos cuantos años, pero la fecha de elaboración era reciente.

—Uno de mis agentes logró contactar al antiguo fabricante, y lo convenció de que hiciera uno especial para ti.

—Qué adorable de tu parte —comentó irónicamente Mello mientras abría la golosina.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de dar el primer mordisco, algo lo hizo detenerse y abrir exageradamente los ojos: allí, entre el chocolate y el papel metalizado del envoltorio, alguien había colocado un trozo de hoja de un cuaderno. El corazón le dio un vuelco dentro del pecho.

—Esto… —pudo articular luego de unos segundos.

"Imposible".

—Lamentablemente, no puedo usarla ni permitirte que la uses en este momento para que compruebes su autenticidad. Tendrás que confiar en mí.

—¿Dónde…?

—Eso tampoco puedo responderlo —objetó— ya que comprometería la investigación.

—¡Near!

Aquello había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía, se encontró abalanzado sobre él en el asiento del copiloto, sosteniendo con fuerza sus delgadas muñecas…

—Supuse que habías entendido que lo que dije sobre no trabajar contigo también incluía el no ser manipulado por ti —masculló con los dientes apretados.

No tardó en darse cuenta de que con su brusco accionar había vuelto a provocar aquella extraña reacción en Near: este había escondido la mirada debajo de su tupido flequillo, y temblaba levemente. Sin embargo, esta vez no se sorprendió. Su creciente furia no le permitía sentir ninguna otra cosa.

—Dímelo… ¡Dime qué es lo que pretendes con esto! —ordenó mientras empujaba una y otra vez las pequeñas manos regordetas contra el cuero del respaldo. Al no obtener respuesta, se desesperó—. ¡Mírame! ¡Mírame, te digo! —continuó exclamando, y rodeó con sus largos dedos el rostro sonrojado para obligarlo a que lo hiciera. Un par de ojos más oscuros que la noche del exterior se clavaron en los suyos. Ambos se miraron fijo, como nunca lo habían hecho antes, como nunca imaginaron que se mirarían. Entonces, Mello volvió a sentir ese extraño placer procedente del sadismo. Sí, ahora conocía el punto débil de Near. Tal vez, si lo torturaba lo suficiente, lograría conseguir de él lo que deseaba. O puede que ni hiciera falta llegar al tormento. Simplemente con acercarse más a su rostro, notó cómo la respiración del menor se agitaba. Entornó levemente los párpados; su expresión recordaba a la de un felino a punto de lanzarse sobre su víctima.

De pronto, un ruido en la ventanilla lo obligó a ver hacia afuera. Lo primero que divisó fue un arma de fuego que le apuntaba a la cabeza desde el otro lado del cristal. La persona que la sostenía llevaba el rostro cubierto.

—Nos han estado siguiendo… para garantizar mi seguridad. —La voz de Near resurgió, temblorosa.

Mello consideró la posibilidad de buscar su pistola. Sin embargo, las chances de éxito eran nulas, más aún con sus manos presionadas sobre el rostro de Near. Teniendo en cuenta que quien lo apuntaba probablemente perteneciera al SPK, un simple movimiento sospechoso de su parte significaría su muerte. Sabiéndose derrotado, chasqueó la lengua y regresó al asiento del conductor. Luego, quitó el seguro de las puertas. Near, todavía paralizado, permaneció algunos instantes respirando con dificultad. Le costó incorporarse y salir del coche.

—Feliz Navidad… —susurró antes de cerrar la puerta y retirarse con su guardaespaldas.

El aludido no respondió ni quiso dirigirle una última mirada. Se quedó silencioso, solo, furioso y confundido, hasta que comenzó a pasear los ojos por el interior del automóvil y estos se encontraron con la barra de chocolate y el trozo arrancado del cuaderno de la muerte.

**Continuará...**


	3. Decisión

Acabo de cambiarle el título al fic porque el anterior me parecía muy malo. El nuevo me parece simplemente malo, jaja. No soy buena para los títulos.

* * *

**Capítulo III: Decisión**

Mello ingresó al pequeño departamento, y lo primero que hizo allí fue dejarse caer en una silla y apoyar la frente sobre una de sus manos, permitiendo que el cabello dorado le cubriera gran parte del rostro. Apenas se percató de que Matt se había quedado dormido en el sofá con un paquete de regalo sobre su regazo y un cigarrillo ya apagado colgándole de los labios.

—¿Mello…? —preguntó tras oír la fricción de las patas de la silla contra el suelo—. ¿Eres tú? ¿Te encontraste con Near…? ¿Qué quería?

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo muchacho no recibió respuesta. Se preguntó si acaso había imaginado aquel ruido. Cuando se incorporó para levantarse del sillón, el colorido paquete se deslizó y cayó al suelo.

—Ah… feliz Navidad… —agregó por si acaso mientras bostezaba y se rascaba la cabeza.

En realidad, aquella parecía ser una noche como cualquier otra en el país del sol naciente: callada y luminosa. Ellos, el segundo y tercero en la línea de sucesión de L, no podían darse el lujo de vivir según horarios saludables, por lo que solían recibir el amanecer sin albergar esperanzas de poder descansar hasta luego de unas cuantas horas.

Matt pensó en la posibilidad de preparar el desayuno, pero descubrió que el reloj todavía no había dado las cinco de la mañana. Recordó entonces los _snacks_ que habían sobrado del día anterior: algunas galletas y patatas fritas. Luego de ir a la cocina por todo aquello y por una soda, comprobó que el regreso de Mello no había sido obra de su imaginación: lo descubrió sentado a la mesa con el rostro escondido bajo el cabello, silencioso, inmóvil (¿abatido?). Uno de sus brazos colgaba apuntando al suelo, y esa mano sostenía una barra de chocolate a medio abrir. ¿Se había dormido así, sin siquiera probar el chocolate?

—¿Mello…?

—Matt, por favor —lo interrumpió de inmediato sin mirarlo ni cambiar de posición—. Necesito pensar.

Tuvo el impulso de seguir preguntando, pero se contuvo y se obligó a regresar al sillón a mordisquear algunas patatas. Allí se dio cuenta de que no tenía demasiado apetito. Prefirió recoger el cigarrillo a medio fumar que se le había caído y volver a encenderlo. "Si me sigo quedando dormido mientras fumo, uno de estos días voy a morir calcinado. En el mejor de los casos, tal vez termine con una cicatriz que haga juego con la de Mello…", pensó mientras inspiraba para llenar sus pulmones de humo amargo.

—Ah, disculpa que te moleste, pero creo que deberías saber algo —dijo desde el lugar donde se encontraba con la esperanza de que su compañero lo estuviese oyendo—: Amane Misa y su manager no se presentaron en el programa especial de Navidad como estaba estipulado. Es posible que hayan sido secuestrados por Near y su gente.

Volvió a oír cómo la silla se deslizaba con brusquedad sobre el piso. Entonces, frente a él apareció Mello, un Mello nuevo, un Mello diferente, que lo observaba con un brillo muerto en los ojos (no era ni el niño caprichoso de Wammy's House, ni el joven peligroso que se había unido a la mafia, ni el hombre de pocas palabras que había sobrevivido a la explosión).

—Matt, ahora voy a decirte algo muy importante. Necesito que prestes atención y que no preguntes los motivos. Solo escucha y no preguntes, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —respondió, un tanto apabullado (la somnolencia no era de gran ayuda).

Le pareció que Mello daba un profundo suspiro antes de volver a separar los labios.

—Voy a decirte mi verdadero nombre —reveló sin rodeos.

—¿Tu… nombre…? —Matt se obligó a callar luego de recordar su promesa de escuchar y no preguntar nada.

En Wammy's House, el orfanato donde se habían criado desde pequeños, el nombre propio de cada uno era similar a un valioso tesoro que todos guardaban con recelo. Incluso entre compañeros, entre amigos, entre los niños que habían reemplazado la familia perdida o negada, aquel constituía un verdadero tabú… casi como si alguien hubiese predicho que el poder de Kira resultaría inútil sin contar con el nombre y apellido verdaderos de la persona que deseara asesinar.

—Sí. Mi nombre… Mi verdadero nombre… es Mihael Keehl.

Matt parpadeó, atónito. No entendía a qué iba todo aquello. ¿Acaso era la forma de Mello de decir: "Me rindo"? Le costaba imaginar semejante cosa.

—Ahora que lo sabes, necesito que me hagas un favor.

—Sí, claro… Lo que pidas.

¿Qué otra cosa podía decir? Al ver que aceptaba, el rubio extendió la mano en la que aún sostenía la barra de chocolate. Con los dedos de la mano contraria, extrajo un pequeño papel escondido debajo del envoltorio y se lo entregó. Él lo tomó en silencio, obediente.

—Quiero que escribas mi nombre en ese trozo de Death Note.

Continuará...


	4. Desesperación

**Capítulo IV: Desesperación**

—¡¿Que haga qué?!

La voz de Matt había estallado como el disparo de un proyectil en medio de la quietud del departamento. A esa altura, su confianza en la cordura de Mello se había deteriorado considerablemente.

—Solo hazlo, ¿quieres?

—¡No, claro que no! No voy a escribir tu nombre en la Death Note. ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!

Durante un instante de silencio, de expectativa, de suspenso, le pareció que Mello dudaba. O quizás fuera el casi imperceptible temblor que entonces se apoderó de sus miembros estilizados mientras buscaba su pistola y lo apuntaba a la cabeza.

—Hazlo, o te mataré aquí mismo.

—Mello…

—¡Hazlo! ¡Escribe mi maldito nombre en esa hoja, o juro que te vuelo los sesos!

—Por favor…

El único favor que le concedió fue silenciar su voz con el sonido de un disparo. A pocos centímetros de su cuerpo, el reciente agujero en el almohadón del sillón despedía un rizo de humo blancuzco.

—¡Ahora!

Matt descendió la mirada hacia el pequeño papel que sostenía. Con el corazón latiéndole a una velocidad inverosímil dentro del pecho, tomó un bolígrafo del cajón de la mesita junto al sofá donde estaba sentado. Dio una última mirada al fino cañón que lo apuntaba… y comenzó a escribir. "¿Qué estoy haciendo?", se preguntó mientras la tinta corría temblorosa sobre la hoja. Sin levantar el mentón, echó un vistazo fugaz al rostro de su compañero: su expresión no se había inmutado, lo que le hizo entender que debía continuar. Cuando terminó, se quedó quieto, mudo. Respiraba con dificultad.

"_Una vez escrito el nombre, si la causa de muerte es escrita en los 40 segundos siguientes, esa muerte ocurrirá_"_. _"_Si no se especifica la causa de muerte, la persona morirá de un ataque cardíaco_".

Treinta y nueve, treinta y ocho, treinta y siete, treinta y seis, treinta y cinco, treinta y cuatro, treinta y tres, treinta y dos, treinta y uno, treinta…

"Si Mello muere ahora, ¿qué haré?".

…veintinueve, veintiocho, veintisiete, veintiséis, veinticinco, veinticuatro, veintitrés, veintidós, veintiuno, veinte…

"Si Mello muere ahora, ¿significa que lo he matado?".

…diecinueve, dieciocho, diecisiete, dieciséis, quince, catorce, trece, doce, once, diez…

"Si yo mato a Mello…".

…nueve, ocho, siete, seis…

"…entonces…".

…cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…

"¡…entonces…!"

…uno…

En el momento en que se cumplía el tiempo necesario por la Death Note para asesinar, Matt se llevó ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza y ahogó un grito. Sin embargo, no tuvo lugar ningún otro sonido dentro del departamento, hasta que una voz que no era la suya dijo:

—No ha funcionado.

Matt volvió a abrir los ojos y se incorporó. Increíble pero cierto, allí, frente a él, seguía Mello de pie.

—¿No ha… funcionado? Entonces, ¡era una hoja falsa!

—No, no lo era —se apresuró el rubio a responder, verdugo de todas sus ilusiones—. Lo has escrito mal. Hazlo de nuevo.

—¿De nuevo…?

—Sí. Escríbelo de nuevo o te mataré. Creo que eso ha quedado claro.

Ya completamente desmoralizado, Matt obedeció. No se animaba a pedirle que le deletreara su nombre. La última y absurda esperanza que albergaba era equivocarse las veces necesarias para que se acabara la tinta del bolígrafo. Entonces eso le daría a Mello la oportunidad de recapacitar, de recuperar el buen juicio. O podía ser que, por el contrario, este lo obligara a ir a la tienda por uno nuevo a punta de pistola.

Una gota de transpiración se le deslizó por la frente durante su segundo intento. Cuarenta segundos más tarde, Mello seguía de pie, y su arma continuaba apuntándolo.

—¡Otra vez! —insistió el rubio a los gritos, hecho un manojo de nervios. El sudor también le perlaba la piel blanca del rostro que no había sido alcanzada por el calor mortal de las llamas—. Mihael Keehl… ¡Escribe mi nombre, Mihael Keehl!

—"Mihael… Keehl…" —repitió Matt al borde de las lágrimas.

Afuera, un amanecer helado se escondía entre los altos edificios tokiotas. Dentro de poco se oirían las risas de los niños abriendo sus regalos navideños. Olvidado, el obsequio que Matt había comprado los observaba desde el suelo. Los colores brillantes del paquete, sin duda algo payasescos, le parecieron una burla del destino. Sin poder soportar más la incertidumbre, desvió la vista hacia el reloj electrónico de la mesita: otros cuarenta segundos habían pasado, pero Mello no moría. Rogó que no se lo pidiera nuevamente, que no se lo pidiera…

—Otra vez…

Ya no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. Temía que, de hacerlo, recapacitara y destruyera aquel trozo de papel maldito. ¿Cuántas veces podía equivocarse? Pronto ya no cabría más margen de error… Las letras del alfabeto eran muy pocas, y la fonética, aunque superior en posibilidades, también constituía un recurso finito. Se imaginó a Mello llevándose las manos al pecho, adoptado una expresión de espanto y de sufrimiento y, finalmente, desplomándose sin vida. Entonces se le ocurrió que podría escribirle una "muerte indolora"… Sin embargo, al levantar el bolígrafo para llevar a cabo su ocurrencia, pensó que quizás aquello elevaría la agónica espera a seis minutos… ¿Podría soportarlo?

…cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

Cuando el reloj indicó la culminación de otros cuarenta segundos, el brazo que sostenía el arma se relajó, y Mello cayó de bruces al suelo. Matt lanzó un nuevo grito, esta vez más estridente que el anterior, y se arrojó junto a él para intentar recibir su caída. Poseído por el horror, se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas… hasta que descubrió que Mello seguía con vida; sus ojos se hallaban bien abiertos, y su respiración era fuerte y agitada. El asombro y la confusión no le permitieron articular palabra. Entonces Mello, igualmente en silencio, estiró una de sus manos para tomar el trozo de papel que había volado hasta el suelo. Allí pudo finalmente leer lo que el pelirrojo había escrito:

_Mihael Kill_

_Mijael Kill_

_Mihael Kel_

_Mihael Keel_

**Continuará...**


	5. Posibilidades

**Capítulo V: Posibilidades**

Cuando el corazón de Mello recuperó su ritmo normal, las sombras del departamento se habían suavizado y alargado por la incidencia del amanecer. Él y Matt, abrazados, interiormente estremecidos y exteriormente inmóviles, parecían haberse convertido en un objeto más dentro de la sala de estar. A ambos les fue difícil por igual recuperar el habla.

—¿Ha… funcionado? —se preguntó Mello con la voz aún convulsa.

Habiendo recibido el estímulo necesario, la reacción de Matt no se hizo esperar más: cerró la mano con fuerza y estrelló su puño en el rostro de Mello. Este, sorprendido por el golpe, terminó de caer al suelo, aturdido.

—¿Ha funcionado? ¡¿Ha funcionado?! —repitió el pelirrojo; sus ojos se veían tan inyectados de cólera a través de sus lentes que Mello pensó que le estallarían de un momento a otro—. ¡¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?!

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Si te lo decía, no funcionaría.

—¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?! —Frente a aquella exasperante explicación, Matt desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior—. Yo… Yo estuve a punto de escribir mi propio nombre junto al tuyo.

Parpadeó antes de abrir los ojos de par en par, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

—Tú… ¡IDIOTA! —exclamó, y se abalanzó sobre su compañero para tomarlo de la tela rayada de su camiseta—. ¿Por qué harías una cosa así?

Vio que Matt fruncía el entrecejo mientras ponía una verdadera cara de idiota.

—Bueno… No lo sé, simplemente iba a hacerlo.

Luego de soltarlo, se encogió de hombros y suspiró, sin decidir si aquello era un gesto de alivio o de frustración.

—Matt, ¿acaso no lo sabes?

—¿Saber qué cosa?

—Si Near y yo morimos… tú serás el heredero de L. Tú tendrás que atrapar a Kira.

Una vez que se repusieron medianamente de la conmoción, acordaron en silencio que era un buen momento para desayunar la bolsa de patatas que Matt había abierto. Para recibir el día, el pelirrojo se ofreció además a preparar café. Mello se daba cuenta, mientras este luchaba por programar la vieja cafetera, de las fugaces miradas cargadas de recelo que le dirigía de vez en cuando. También lo descubrió observando la hoja del cuaderno de la muerte, que ahora reposaba sobre la mesa. Concluyó que definitivamente Matt no había pensado en la gran responsabilidad que le requería ser el tercero en la línea de sucesión. Él era un genio, de eso no le cabía ninguna duda, pero estaba lleno de inseguridades y tenía una alta propensión a ser dependiente.

De no haber sido así, seguramente se hubiese negado por completo a lo que le había pedido. Y esa estúpida idea suya de escribir su propio nombre… Mello realmente esperaba que ni él ni Near tuvieran que morir. Matt sería un L un tanto dócil.

Frente a sus ojos, perdidos en algún punto de la superficie de la mesa de la cocina, apareció una taza cargada de café negro. Al levantar nuevamente la mirada, vio que Matt se trepaba en la mesada y encendía un cigarrillo con la mano con la que no sostenía su bebida caliente. No parecía dispuesto a abrir la boca en el mediano plazo. Mello supo que el que no le pidiera verbalmente una explicación no significaba que no se la estuviera exigiendo.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que había hablado con el shinigami dueño de la Death Note que tuve en mi poder?

—Difícil de olvidar —respondió inexpresivamente el pelirrojo mientras sus lentes se empañaban por el vapor del café.

Mello tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar remarcarle su tono burlón.

—Bien… Gracias a eso, me enteré de algunos datos interesantes sobre el cuaderno. Entre muchas cosas, le pregunté si era posible para un humano volverse inmune a su poder. El monstruo dudó, pero luego dijo que él no podía responder eso. Entonces, lo amenacé: si no me lo decía todo, entonces quemaría su cuaderno. Allí fue cuando lo supe.

—¿Supiste qué cosa? —preguntó, mostrándose un tanto más interesado.

—Una de sus reglas, desconocida por los humanos e incluso por muchos shinigamis: si el nombre de una persona es escrito erróneamente cuatro veces, entonces se volverá inmune a esa Death Note. Sin embargo, esto solo funciona si el error es sin intención. Por eso no podía decírtelo antes de que lo hicieras.

Matt se lo quedó mirando en silencio con la boca levemente entreabierta. Luego volvió a dirigir su atención a la taza humeante y chasqueó la lengua.

—De todas formas, eso fue cruel.

—¿Cruel? —repitió—. ¿Acaso oíste algo de lo que te acabo de decir?

—Sí, que ahora eres inmune a la Death Note. Pero pude haber escrito tu nombre sin equivocarme, y entonces estarías muerto. Y Near…

Al ver la expresión que había adquirido el rostro de Mello tras escuchar ese nombre, Matt se interrumpió.

—Era un riesgo que debía correr —admitió el rubio—. La policía japonesa sabe mi nombre, y ya no quedan dudas de que Kira se encuentra entre ellos. Solo era cuestión de tiempo… De todas formas, no puedo estar cien por ciento seguro de que funcione. Dudo que el shinigami me mintiera, pero confiarme es lo peor que puedo hacer. Claro que comprobarlo empíricamente queda de inmediato descartado.

—Ya veo…

Mello tuvo que contener sus deseos de levantarse y golpear al niño inmaduro en el que parecía haberse transformado su compañero. Todavía le dolía el puñetazo que este le había dado en el rostro. Instintivamente llevó una mano a su mejilla derecha —Matt era zurdo, y sí que pegaba fuerte si se lo proponía—. Decidió que aquella conversación debía terminar si no quería que la situación se pusiera violenta, por lo que se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al baño por una ducha. El agua tibia seguramente lo despejaría más que la cafeína. En el trayecto, se cruzó con el paquete de regalo que había caído al suelo. "_Feliz Navidad_", pensó con sarcasmo, pero no lo pronunció en voz alta. Recordó que aquella frase había sido lo último que le había escuchado decir a Near.

**Continuará...**


	6. Morfeo

Subo este capítulo como un pequeño regalo de Navidad para aquellos que me lean. Aprovecho también para agradecer los reviews anónimos que no puedo responder: los de Camila mku y los de Melany. Melany, ¿de casualidad también sos de Argentina? Porque me dio esa impresión por la forma en que acentuás los verbos. Si te interesa contactarme, mi Livejournal es chokomagedon. livejournal. com (bueno, sé que Livejournal ya pasó de moda, pero Chokomagedon no tiene Facebook T_T). Claro que esto vale para todo aquel que desee contactarme y tenga livejournal o desee crearse una cuenta allí. Ahora, a lo importante:

* * *

**Capítulo VI: Morfeo**

Eso era todo. Era el final de su vida. Ya no le quedaba nada, excepto el infinito remordimiento que saboreaba en la sangre tibia de sus propios labios. Había perdido, y cada pequeña acción y decisión de su vida lo habían llevado a ese fatídico final prematuro. Él no era el tipo de persona que sobrevivía para conocer los desenlaces. Con hipócrita sorpresa acababa de descubrirlo mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho y adivinaba allí el cese del órgano encargado de mantenerlo con vida.

—_Si las reglas del cuaderno de la muerte son ciertas, entonces todos contamos con un tiempo determinado de vida que se acabará cuando deba acabarse, sin importar lo que hagamos. Si mi tiempo ha llegado a su fin, entonces da igual si suplico o si no hago nada._

La voz de Near se repetía indefinidamente dentro de su cabeza, como un eco frío que le chamuscaba la piel. ¿Suplicar? Si a él ya ni siquiera le era posible respirar. Se le ocurrió que sería capaz de arrojarse a los pies del Dios de la Muerte para suplicarle una nueva oportunidad. Después de todo, ¿qué sería él muerto? Sería nada, un ser que había existido y que ya no era. El mundo seguiría su viaje imparable sin él: la noche no dejaría de suceder al día, Kira continuaría matando, Near viviría o moriría…

—Near… ¿Acaso estás hablando de la existencia de un destino escrito?

Mello se sonrió con arrogancia, y la habitación se llenó de sombras. La voz de Near ya no lo quemaba.

—Claro que no, y lo sabes.

Lo sabía. Near hablaba de una teleología: la teleología de la muerte. Morir estaba en el destino de todos. Era el único destino. Perder la conciencia, la mente, las memorias; convertirse en nada… para siempre.

—¿Cómo puedes hablar de teleología cuando alguien fallece en un accidente y no de muerte natural? Eso es absurdo.

Vio que Near, inclinado de espaldas hacia las sombras, suspiraba. ¿O estaba sonriendo?

—¿Por qué Mello me pregunta cosas que él ya sabe?

—Porque esto es un sueño —contestó de inmediato, recuperando la confianza y, con ella, el tono despectivo—. Así que, técnicamente, estoy preguntándomelo a mí mismo.

—Ya veo…

En la habitación no se oía más que el sonido de sus propias voces. Si prestaba la suficiente atención, de vez en cuando percibía la respiración de su rival, lejana, mecánica, casi inhumana…

—Hay tantas cosas que desconocemos —continuó el joven heredero de L—, tantos misterios que ahora no tenemos tiempo de estudiar… El tiempo de vida designado de cada persona, los shinigamis, la misma existencia de algo como el cuaderno de la muerte… Y, sin embargo, tú solo estás interesado en superarme. Es lo único en lo que puedes pensar día y noche, ¿no es así?

Mello apretó los dientes. Sabía que aquel que tenía delante no era más que una proyección de Near producto de su propia mente. Jamás había tenido un sueño tan lúcido. Se preguntó si acaso la treta en la que forzosamente había involucrado a Matt no habría salido mal, y si no estaría en verdad en el Infierno.

—¿Para qué me diste ese trozo de Death Note, Near?

El aludido no respondió. Solo se encogió un poco de hombros, como si quisiera esconder la cabeza detrás de su cuerpo menudo, y finalmente se giró hacia él, revelando un par de ojos oscuros que parecieron tragarse la poca luz que quedaba en la habitación. Pensó que en verdad lo odiaba, odiaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, toda palabra soberbia y cargada de convicción que salía de su boca, y también odiaba aceptar que lo tenía presente en cada momento de su vida, en cada decisión que tomaba, cada acción que concretaba.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que ya no se hallaban en la habitación sombría, sino que su subconsciente los había transportado a su automóvil en la noche de Navidad. Near se encontraba nuevamente bajo el peso de su cuerpo, reducido e inmovilizado por la fuerza de sus manos desnudas. Los botones de su camisa blanca estaban desabrochados, y respiraba con dificultad, tal y como había sucedido.

—Es un regalo —le recordó con un hilo de voz.

Pero en esta repetición de la realidad la paciencia de Mello se vio especialmente disminuida. Antes de siquiera procesar la respuesta inútil que había recibido, le asestó un golpe con la palma de la mano abierta. Esto provocó que Near se sobresaltara como jamás en su vida había observado ni imaginado. Mello decidió acercar su rostro al suyo para presenciar más de cerca semejante reacción. Le divertía la idea de sentirse como un depredador jugando con su presa antes de devorarla, y al mismo tiempo estaba fascinado por sus descubrimientos. Ya había comprobado que la cercanía física perturbaba a su rival, pero quería ir más allá para ver qué ocurría. ¿Moriría de un ataque cardíaco como un pequeño roedor acorralado?

Se detuvo un momento para agacharse y accionar la palanca que inclinaba el asiento del coche. Luego regresó su atención a su presa y, así como estaba sentado sobre sus muslos, comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones.

—¿Qué haces?

—No te hagas el estúpido. ¿Lo sabes todo y no puedes imaginar lo que estoy a punto de hacerte?

No recibió respuesta, ni tampoco la exigió. Estaba demasiado ensimismado en su tarea, como un niño impaciente. Tuvo que levantarle las piernas para terminar de quitarle los pantalones, pero no halló resistencia alguna. Su única preocupación era que los agentes del SPK aparecieran de un momento a otro y le arruinaran su fiestecilla. Pero sabía que nunca llegarían; el Near de su sueño estaba indefenso, temblaba como un animalito desvalido, se le erizaba la piel bajo las caricias frívolas de su victimario. Mello simplemente no podía detenerse. Cada roce era una nueva reacción: un jadeo, un temblor y, finalmente, al llegar a la zona de los genitales, un gemido tímido. Una punzada de placer se produjo en el bajo vientre del perpetrador apenas oyó aquella vocecita. Acercó la oreja a sus labios entreabiertos para oírlo mejor.

Por un lado, Mello deseaba disfrutar todo lo posible de cada momento, de todos los detalles. Por el otro, conocía las limitaciones de su paciencia, y sabía que no aguantaría mucho más. Decidió entonces volver a levantarle las piernas, y ansiosamente le quitó también la ropa interior. Descubrió allí, entre dos muslos blanquísimos y lampiños, un miembro pequeño y dormido. Aunque ya lo sospechaba, agradeció que Near no lo estuviese disfrutando como él. Le encantaba saber que aquello podía ser tan placentero para él y tan desagradable para la persona que más odiaba.

Lo primero que hizo fue apoyar la palma de la mano sobre sus genitales desnudos. Enseguida levantó la mirada para observar la reacción, que no se hizo esperar: Near cerró los ojos sin dejar de temblar. Era muy evidente que no lo estaba disfrutando en absoluto. Entonces cerró la mano todo lo que pudo e hizo presión. Aquel acto produjo el primer grito, agudo y exquisito, que le hizo hervir la sangre como nunca. No pudo evitar lamerse el labio superior y luego morderse el inferior en un gesto muy sensual que su víctima, por supuesto, ignoró por completo. Se sentía excitadísimo por la situación y por todo lo que sabía que estaba por venir.

Debido al sitio reducido e incómodo en el que se encontraban, no tenía mucha libertad de movimiento ni le era posible alcanzar cierto lugar en el que estaba interesado, por lo que decidió que era hora de cambiar de posición a Near. Lo tomó de la cintura y lo obligó a darse la vuelta de manera que le diera la espalda. Lamentó que por ello tuviera que renunciar a ver la expresión de su rostro pero, al mismo tiempo, su deseo crecía minuto a minuto. Se desabrochó sus propios pantalones de manera ansiosa y atropellada, y liberó su miembro duro, tembloroso por la emoción.

—Bueno, Near… Aquí estamos tú y yo. ¿Quién lo hubiese imaginado?

Y, nuevamente sin esperar ni recibir respuesta, cerró los ojos y permitió que la fuerza de gravedad lo ayudara a hundirse en el placer exquisito y desgarrador. La espalda de Near se arqueó, y de su garganta fue expulsado un chillido casi inhumano seguido por un sollozo ininterrumpido. Las manos de Mello se aferraban a su cintura, rompiéndole la piel con las uñas, y su cadera golpeaba sobre sus nalgas desnudas una vez, y otra, y otra… desatendiendo deliberadamente el hilillo de sangre que se deslizaba por la cara interna de sus muslos. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos, demasiado avasallado por el inmenso placer que le provocaba toda la situación. Sus gemidos comenzaron a mezclarse con los quejidos constantes de Near cuando sintió que no tardaría en alcanzaría el clímax… hasta que se dio cuenta de que ahora solo oía su propia voz. Aminoró el ritmo para ver si de esa manera lograba oír algún jadeo, o por lo menos la infaltable respiración agitada, pero nada de ello percibió. Aparte del sonido de las rodillas haciendo fricción sobre el tapizado del asiento y del impacto de las embestidas, cada vez más espaciadas, el silencio era total. Desconcertado, tomó a Near por el hombro y lo hizo girarse hacia él. Contrario a lo que hubiese imaginado (una expresión de tormento, de suplicio, o al menos de miedo), el rostro que había vuelto estaba dominado por la inexpresividad más absoluta.

Mello arqueó las cejas, ignorando la mueca de pavor que acababa de adquirir su rostro, y volvió a penetrarlo, esta vez frente a frente colocando las piernas de Near sobre sus hombros. Sin embargo, aunque lo embistió brutalmente (estaba seguro de que con aquella fuerza era capaz de destrozarle las entrañas), la expresión indiferente de Near no se inmutó. Al contrario: luego de unos instantes, lo vio dirigir su mirada hacia el exterior del coche y comenzar a retorcer un mechón de cabello con el dedo índice… como si su desnudez o su cercanía ya no lo afectaran, como si el miembro hinchado que lo penetraba no le causara ningún sufrimiento, como si no sintiera nada… como si la mera existencia de Mello no significara nada. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de él?

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué mierda ocurre?", se preguntaba mientras luchaba por volver a provocar alguna reacción, _cualquier_ reacción. El esfuerzo le causó un dolor intenso en todos sus músculos.

—¡Di algo, maldición! —exigió, con el aliento casi agotado.

Pero, tal y como temía, los labios de Near permanecieron cerrados. Los ojos, negros como un abismo impenetrable, permanecieron ajenos. Cada célula del cuerpo de Mello se colmó de desesperación mientras su miembro continuaba entrando y saliendo de aquel cuerpo ausente.

Cuando ya no fue capaz de resistir semejante indiferencia, la indiferencia que siempre temió, la que siempre estuvo, llevó una mano hacia atrás y buscó la dureza fría de su arma de fuego; apuntó y disparó.

**Continuará...**


	7. Despertar

**Despertar**

Cuando Mello despertó, acompañado de un gemido ahogado por el terror, todavía tenía en la mente la imagen de la sangre y sesos de Near esparciéndose sobre la luneta trasera de su coche. Lo recibió su propio reflejo en el único espejo de la habitación. Se encontró a sí mismo demacrado y con apariencia de no haber dormido en años: su cabello dorado era un caos ininteligible, y debajo de sus ojos se habían formado profundas ojeras oscuras. Era comprensible, pues apenas había logrado conciliar el sueño un par de horas. De pronto, además de este desagradable hallazgo, notó algo húmedo a la altura de su entrepierna.

—¿Pero qué diablos…?

¿Acaso se había venido durante el sueño? Parpadeó, somnoliento e incrédulo. ¿Qué mierda había significado aquello? Él con Near… Al recordarlo, el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. Podía enumerar todos los detalles de lo que había soñado, como si se hubiese tratado de un filme, aunque eso no lo enorgullecía para nada.

—¿Has dicho algo, Mello? —La voz de Matt, proveniente de la sala de estar, lo sobresaltó.

—No, nada —respondió, apresurado por quitar las sábanas y cambiarse la ropa. Tendría que bañarse de nuevo sin levantar sospechas en su compañero.

—Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? —le preguntó este al verlo pasar como un rayo con el bollo de sábanas en brazos.

—No… Solo tuve una pesadilla, y he sudado mucho —mintió sin detener su andar hacia el lavabo.

Matt, sin embargo, tuvo que agregar su cuota de buen compañero: dejó a un lado lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo en el ordenador y lo siguió.

—¿No estarás enfermo? Quizás tienes fiebre…

—No, Matt, estoy bien —intentó disuadirlo, colocándose detrás de la puerta del baño para evitar que la abriera.

—Pero…

—En serio —insistió aunque, lejos de reprochar su obstinación, le hablaba con tono cansino—. Solo necesito ducharme.

—Oh… De acuerdo. ¿Y qué fue eso tan horrible que soñaste? —quiso saber mientras regresaba a sentarse frente al ordenador. Por fin cuando Mello lo vio alejarse se sintió seguro para salir de detrás de la puerta y desnudarse.

—Que me moría. —Esta vez, no mintió. El estruendo del agua al caer interrumpió la conversación en cuanto abrió el grifo de la ducha.

Mientras se limpiaba la suciedad del cuerpo, su mente rememoró parte por parte los detalles de su sueño. Aunque intentase pensar en otra cosa, simplemente le era imposible. Volvía a ver a Near debajo de él, asustado, sometido. Recordó también que había experimentado una especie de satisfacción la noche anterior, durante la situación que había provocado todo. Sin embargo, no lo había relacionado con el deseo o la lujuria. Quizás no se tratara de nada de eso, y simplemente era la mejor manera que se le había ocurrido a su subconsciente de humillar a su rival. Había oído más de una vez que las violaciones tenían más que ver con una relación de poder que con el mero deseo sexual. Sin embargo, si era así, ¿entonces por qué se estaba volviendo a poner duro?

—Maldición…

Inmediatamente cerró el agua caliente y abrió al máximo el grifo de la fría. El repentino contacto helado lo hizo estremecerse y sufrir una pequeña convulsión. Afuera debía de hacer cerca de cero grados, y él se congelaba bajo el chorro de agua helada. Dio por terminado el baño y buscó la toalla para secarse. Al salir, no pudo evitar estornudar dos o tres veces. Agradeció que Matt no insistiera con eso de que estaba enfermo. Pensándolo bien, quizá ahora sí hubiese pescado un resfriado o algo peor.

—¿Sabes? He estado pensando… —comenzó a hablar el pelirrojo apenas lo vio asomarse a la sala de estar. Mello por un momento temió haber sido descubierto—. Me refiero a por qué Near te dio ese trozo de Death Note, si es que es auténtico. Él nunca hace algo sin un motivo concreto. Es decir, seguro tiene algo en mente y cuenta con que tú lo hagas. Sin embargo, tú acabas de usarlo para tu propio beneficio. Con esto quiero decir que, salvo que esa haya sido la intención original de Near, cosa que no creo, y además solo sería posible si él conociera esa regla de la que me has hablado, no solo has frustrado su plan, sino que has sacado tu ventaja de ello, ¿no es verdad? Bueno, eso es lo que he estado pensando…

—Ya —le respondió a secas mientras se dirigía a la habitación por un abrigo. Tiritaba de frío.

—Bueno, sé que no es un pensamiento brillante, pero ahora que ya no puedo vigilar a Amane Misa me he aburrido un poco y mi mente comenzó a divagar. Simplemente te lo comentaba por si no se te había ocurrido. Lamento…

—Está bien, Matt —lo interrumpió. Sentía que si lo dejaba seguir hablando le estallaría la cabeza—. Tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho.

Tras colocarse una chaqueta gruesa con piel y tomar una barra de chocolate, se fue a sentar en el sofá frente a Matt. Desde que lo había involucrado en el caso Kira, luego de haber sido derrotado por la Policía Japonesa (y de haberse quemado el rostro), la ansiedad era cosa de todos los días. Ambos sabían que vivían en un constante peligro de muerte. Kira, L, la Death Note… todo era cuestión de tiempo. Debían trabajar contrarreloj y con sumo cuidado. Un descuido podría significar el final.

Lo que realmente debía deducir cuanto antes era el verdadero motivo por el cual Near le había dado aquel _regalo_. Como había dicho Matt, su objetivo debía de ser muy diferente de para lo que lo había usado.

—De lo que no me caben dudas es de que Near te necesita.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó, alejando de su boca el chocolate que estaba mordisqueando.

—Lo que he dicho, que Near te necesita. Mira, yo creo que Near ha trazado un plan. Seguramente sea de esos planes redondos y perfectos que él maquina… sin margen de error. Pero quizás le esté faltando una pieza, o no está completamente seguro de algún aspecto, y ahí es donde apareces tú. Tal vez sea algo que no se anime a pedirte y que confía en que lo resolverás… Después de todo, eres el segundo en la lista de sucesión, y él nunca se negó a trabajar contigo. O puede que en este caso te tenga como una especie de seguro, como un plan B.

Apenas Matt terminó de enunciar todas sus teorías, giró la vista de la pantalla del ordenador y se dio cuenta de que Mello apretaba con fuerza la barra de chocolate que sostenía en la mano.

—¡Yo no soy ningún plan B! ¡Ni tampoco soy una pieza dentro del plan de Near, que eso te quede claro! —exclamó, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

—Lo sé, lo sé —intentó tranquilizarlo Matt, aunque en su expresión se adivinaba un dejo de miedo por la repentina explosión de rabia—. Pero estás olvidando que Near no cuenta con una cosa…

—Sí, lo sé —interrumpió antes que lo dijera antes que él. Le molestaba que su odio por Near fuera a veces un obstáculo a su pensamiento en lugar de un incentivo—. Yo también tengo mi plan B.

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Este es el último capítulo que tengo escrito, y además estoy un poco desinspirada, así que quizá me tarde un poco en actualizar.


End file.
